


Effanineffable

by some_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you're not careful, you might have to put a nickel in the swear jar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effanineffable

To be sure, there weren't a lot of great options, but Jody had always found 'pussy' one of the least appealing. It reminded her of high school, and of the awful porn an ex had nagged her into watching with him once, and it was irritatingly cutesy, and also it just kind of sounded...bad. Like 'moist.' One of those words.

It wasn't a problem she'd had to deal with much, since she'd only dated two women before. Carlene had liked 'cunt,' which nineteen-year-old Jody had thought was terrifically shocking and sexy and daring, because she'd been nineteen and Carlene had had two facial piercings. And Jennifer had been a 'down there' person, which twenty-six-year-old Jody had first found kind of cute, and then silly, and then they'd actually had a fight about it, which was just before Jody found out Jennifer had been cheating on her and that was the end of _that._

Then, of course, she hadn't had to think about the whole issue for a long time. Sean hadn't been much for dirty talk, and they'd never been one of those pee-with-the-door-open couples who casually chatted with each other about periods and yeast infections and...whatever it was men dealt with and didn't talk about with women. Jody had liked it. A little mystique was a good thing in a marriage, she'd always thought. And naturally with her doctors she could just say the actual word, because she wasn't one of those 'vajayjay' women, either.

So Jody never had settled on a good word for her own personal, non-medical use, at least not yet, but if someone had asked six months ago, she would have bet her house and her pension and probably her life savings that Donna Hanscum was a 'down there' woman.

"Aw, heck yeah," Donna said, panting, "eat my pussy just like that, baby, feels so good."

Jody was glad she'd never been much of a gambler. She was glad, too, that going down on a woman seemed to be like riding a bike, one of those things that just came back to you as soon as your feet hit the pedals. Or your face hit--well, pussy, in this case. Somehow it didn't sound so gross coming out of Donna's mouth.

It sounded, actually, kind of hot. Jody lifted her head, though she kept her fingers moving, slow rocking pushes that were more of a tease just yet than really fucking. "Never would have pegged you as the chatty type," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know, I never have been?" Donna smiled. "Guess you just bring out the bad girl in me, huh?" Her hips rocked up against Jody's hand as she talked, and her fingers kept playing with her nipples, pinching and stroking. Donna was damned gorgeous every which way but Jody thought she'd never been prettier than right now, shining with sweat all over and bouncing with each little thrust, hair sweaty and mussed against her pink polka-dot pillowcase.

"Guess I do," Jody said, and flashed her an answering smile before getting back to it. She licked tight little circles around Donna's clit for a minute before finally taking it between her lips and sucking, just for a few seconds, then letting go. Donna moaned, a long loud shameless _sex_ sound that sent a bolt of heat down Jody's spine.

"Oh, oh, do that again, Jody, baby--" She slid her fingers into Jody's hair and pulled her back in, grinding up against her face. "Holy flippin' cats, baby, make me feel so nice, c'mon..."

She'd already been wet but now she was a dripping mess, slicking up even more with each tight squeeze around Jody's fingers. Two more went in with no trouble at all; Donna worked herself down on them with a wail until she was riding Jody's knuckles, wide open and pink and perfect.

Jody pulled back again--with some effort, because Donna's hand in her hair was disagreeing strenuously--and said, "If you're not careful, you might have to put a nickel in the swear jar."

Donna had thrown her head back; now she lifted it slowly and fixed Jody with a narrow-eyed glare. "Sheriff Jody Mills," she said, breathing hard, and gave Jody's hair a sudden hard yank that made her gasp and squeeze her legs together, hard. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, ma'am." Jody licked her lips a little and grinned, unable to help it. "Would I ever do a thing like that?"

"You sure would," Donna said. " _You're_ a bad girl. And a darn tease, too. Now you get your face back where it's supposed to be and you make me gosh darned _come_ before I lose my temper and turn you over my lap."

"Like to see you try," Jody managed to get out, before Donna pushed her down again and held her there, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, from T.S. Eliot's [The Naming of Cats](http://faculty.washington.edu/smcohen/453/NamingCats.html). I'm very sorry.


End file.
